


Run! Run! Run!

by CabezaDeMusgo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caprichos, Chocolate, Español, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki es un caprichoso berrinchudo, M/M, Tony es el sugar dady paciente consentidor ahr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabezaDeMusgo/pseuds/CabezaDeMusgo
Summary: Cuando al dios de la mentira le da por hacer berrinche es más peligroso que su ejército.Oneshot con el título del segundo ending de One Piece porque sí.Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel me pertenece.





	Run! Run! Run!

La caja dorada de Godiva estaba vacía. Bien cerrada en la encimera de la cocina justo donde la había dejado la última vez.   
Con los dedos trazó el grabado hundido en dorado mientra inhalaba lo más profundo que sus pulmones le permitían, con demasiada rabia como para que su nariz no se arrugara y sus labios no se fruncieran.

A paso acelerado caminó hacia el elevador que lo llevaba al taller. Miró en el reflejo del cristal sus ojos esmeralda y su pecho bajando y subiendo sin ritmo.

La puerta automática se abrió cuando el sensor lo detectó y desde afuera miró a Tony a través del cristal que resguardaba el taller donde tan celosamente guardaba planos y proyectos.

La luz azul le brillaba en la cara una fina capa de grasa y sudor, trabajando en no sé qué cosa rodeado de planos, papeles y materiales de electrónica y mecánica.  
En cuanto escuchó los tacones de Loki, se quitó las gafas de precisión y levantó la mirada. Dejó el cautín en su base y la soldadura al lado en el escritorio. 

  — Qué sorpresa que bajes tantos niveles a verm--

La oración la interrumpió la colisión violenta de unos labios fríos con los suyos, que de buenas a primeras y sin avisar le metió la lengua en la boca explorándola entera, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos.

Tony le correspondió en cuanto reaccionó y procesó lo que estaba pasando. Quiso pasarle las manos alrededor del cuello, pero justo en ese momento fue cuando Loki se separó.  
Se relamió los labios y fue cuando comenzó a mirarlo, y Tony se dio cuenta de que estaba en realidad furibundo.

  —  Entonces sí fuiste tú.— confirmó cuando sintió el sabor del coco y chocolate en la boca ajena.

—  Loki, corazón, así como me gusta tanto el sexo sorpresa, no me puedes dejar así. Pero explícame ¿qué "fui yo"?

Loki se cruzó de brazos y pasó todo su peso a su pierna derecha.

— Anthony, estaba guardando el de plátano y coco caramelizado. Y tú te lo comiste sin más. 

Tony resopló comenzando a exasperarse poniéndose las manos en las caderas y mirando hacia el suelo.

  —  Te voy a comprar otra caja.

  —  ¡No es eso! Eran edición limitada, los compraste para MÍ. A ti ni siquiera te gusta el chocolate, Anthony.

— Lokes, mira...

—  ¡Es de las únicas cosas que me gusta comer de Midgard y tú vas y hurgas en mis cosas! ¡Y 

—  ¿De las únicas cosas? Incluyéndome a mí, supongo — le guiñó el ojo.

Loki rodó los ojos bufando sin la más mínima intención de seguirle el juego. Capturó lo que pudo del sabor del coco en su boca y  le regaló la mirada más gélida que podía imaginar que le daba. A Tony se le borró la sonrisa de a poco, convirtiéndose su cara en la expresión de aflicción más legítima que Loki podía juzgar.

  —  Perdona... en serio te compraré otra caja. Cocinas muy bien y quería pedirte al menos una ración de huevos revueltos pero estabas durmiendo, necesitaba comer algo y fue lo primero que busqué.

Loki se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones,  naturalmente cabreado, los hombros subiendo y bajando con su respiración.

Acariciándose la barba con las yemas de los dedos, Tony suspiró y dejó caer sus brazos a los lados, avanzando despacio hasta la estrecha espalda de su amante y rodeándole la cintura con los brazo.

  —  Si la quieres puedo comprarte la fábrica entera.

No le respondía y se mantenía rígido  ante el roce, por mucho que odiara admitir que había pocas veces en las que podía decirle que no a Tony.  
A menos de que estuviera muy enojado o que Tony apestara.   
  
O que se hubiera comido el último chocolate de la caja. La que había comprado para él en primer lugar.

Sacudió un brazo para decirle que le soltara, pero poco caso le hizo.

  —  Lokes... hey... — le acariciaba la oreja con la punta de la nariz.

—  Ya basta, Anthony...

—  Hagamos algo... si quieres conocer el sabor del último chocolate, bésame. Luego vamos al centro comercial y te compro otra caja.

 El gruñido desde el fondo del pecho de Loki le hizo saber que iba en serio y que no le interesaba.

  —  Tres cajas. Y merlot, del que quieras. —  empezaba a dibujarle figuras con los dedos en el vientre, aún cautivado por la delgada figura que tanto le gustaba rodear con los brazos.

Y para entonces Loki ya lo estaba considerando. Siempre creyó que no le gustaban las caricias y los mimos, pero cuando se trataba de Tony era algo completamente diferente y se sentía bien. Se sentía incluso débil, y no le molestaba sentirse débil ante el tacto de Tony ni le causaba vergüenza. 

Le alcanzó las manos con las suyas y se balanceó sobre sus pies, haciendo a Tony bailar con él.

—  Cabernet.

— Cabernet entonces. Ahora bésame.

Se giró entre sus brazos buscándole la boca, rodeándole el cuello acercando su rostro con entrega y serenidad y rozando sus narices.

—  Imbécil. —  le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y su sonrisa fundiéndose en la boca de Tony. 

La volvió a invadir con la lengua, esta vez un tanto menos violento y con más intención de saborearla toda, y efectivamente pudo saborear aunque fuera un poco del fino chocolate, el plátano y el coco. Con una mano le hundió los dedos en las hebras oscuras, separándola después y frotando los dedos sintiendo la grasa del pelo de Tony en las yemas.  
Soltó una risa por la nariz y Tony se separó. 

  — ¿Qué?

—  Te beso ahora, pero vas a tomar una ducha antes de irnos.

**Author's Note:**

> Un ejercicio de escritura que salió más largo lol
> 
> EL título de la canción le pertenece a Maki Otsuki.  
> Los personajes usados en este trabajo son propiedad de Marvel.


End file.
